那个新来的Omega好像是怀孕了（08）
by alsee8785
Summary: 先存一下车，全文我有空再放…


Chapter 08.

所有的入学性教育课上都曾普及，如何保护并关怀身边的Omega，以及提前准备好抑制剂以便让他们安然度过发情期，但没有人曾经教导过，当你喜欢的人倒在你怀里发情，旁边又恰好还有一群虎视眈眈的Alpha时该怎么做。

像是什么易碎的制品掩于掌下，整个环抱着的就是一块散发着诱人香味的松软水果蛋糕，似乎轻轻一按就会有粘稠的芝士缓缓流出，Erik从未如此真情实感地诅咒过自己的裤子为什么该死的这么紧，他手上的动作还是小心翼翼，眼睛却凶狠地扫视了一圈几个蠢蠢欲动的酒鬼，警告他们趁早收回多余的视线与想法。

这是他的Omega，他的！冰冷的Alpha信息素释放了出来，澎湃的海风强势地宣誓着主权，过近的距离内刚刚意识到自己发情的人随即双腿一软，本就在方才的怒吼里消耗了大半的精力几乎尽数卸去，Charles咬紧牙关也没压住那声染着情欲的呻吟，环绕上肩膀与腰部的力道突然一紧，然后重心就被抬离了地面。

"——你！"他醉意未消，但垫在臀部下方的手臂显然是真实地惹人羞恼，被像幼儿一样的姿势竖着抱起时还能听见几声凑热闹的口哨，Charles的下巴磕在Erik的肩上，嘴里威胁的话刚出了个头就被堵了回去。

"搂紧我的脖子。"Alpha罕有的强硬态度激得他不由得一抖，在脑子思考之前便乖乖抬起了胳膊，鼻尖深深埋进了对方的衣领呼出一口气，他感觉拿捏着自己颈后脆弱器官的那只手在轻轻颤抖，与此同时有液体缓缓从双腿之间流下。

不妙。直到此刻Charles才昏昏沉沉地想，我的发情期怎么会提前了？

而另一位看似十分镇定的人实则慌得一批。

他在Charles变成一颗被香精浸透了的软糖前成功走出酒吧并把他扔进了车里——说是扔其实也不算，只是Charles实在像橡皮糖一样黏着自己不放手——"我得送你回家。"关上车门的瞬间他几乎要被高浓度的信息素勾到失去理智，旁边歪躺在座位里的人皮肤在昏暗的灯光下浮现着淡淡的粉色，汗水浸湿了额角的鬈发，嘴唇开合着如甜美的果实般等待着采撷，Erik咽了咽口水，探身过去按下那一侧窗玻璃的按钮，月光在机械声里落了进来。

不仅如此——同时凑近的还有一个柔软的重量，他骤然屏住了呼吸，Charles靠着他胸膛，抬起头时汪洋里有两轮澄澈的月亮，"不要回家。"他小声说道。

"那要什么？"玻璃还在落下，名为清醒的空气在慢慢涌入。

"你。"一点温润的湿意在下巴绽开，Omega得意地舔着嘴唇挤出一个单音节。

夜风透过完全敞开的车窗一股脑灌了进来，可实实在在升起的温度却再也无法消散，凌晨一点还是两点、路边会有几个行人……什么都不重要了，手顺着脖颈抚上了对方光洁的脸颊，Erik低下头，将唇畔的距离归尽于零。

没有人在这一刻闭上眼睛，蓝瞳与绿眸所勾勒出的毫无疑问都是深爱之人的身影，这远远不止是一个浅尝辄止的吻，他们都如汲取赖以生存的养分一般攫取着彼此的氧气，几声喘息偶尔自唇舌交缠间漏出，同交换的津液一起溶于水果软糖与凛冽海风的气息。

整个世界都只剩下了街边小小的车座，而全部的重心都落在了舌尖的吻里。

Erik在那时明白了，为什么总会有猎物跌进某些蹩脚的陷阱，如果诱饵是Charles的话，再明显的圈套他也会心甘情愿地一脚踩进去。没有什么毒品会比Omega的唇瓣更让人上瘾，他尝出了有白兰地的酒香，熏得自己的脑袋也要昏沉地醉过去，本就不算清醒的人更是在怀里化成了一滩水，攀附着送上灼热的心跳频率。

又一阵冷风吹过额角时情热终于降下了几分，或者是因为呼吸实在是有些难以接继，他们在黑暗里贴着鼻尖，从头到脚都是彼此的味道，"你，"许久后Charles突然开口，手指轻蹭着对方的喉结，几乎变了调的语句拖着长长的尾音，"他妈的别把手放在我肚子上啦。"

这真的是习惯使然。Erik愣了一下，噗嗤笑出了声，他想了想，赶在有醉鬼生气前还是又小声道："Charles，你骂人的声音真好听。"

能不好听吗，能把平日斯文有礼的教授惹到此步也的确算是一种本事，但于他而言，还可以真切地把这人紧紧搂住，所得到的任何一句声音都无比珍贵。Charles吭了半晌，憋不出来回复便没什么威力地瞪着他，Erik瞅着那红到要烧起来了的耳朵根，眼眸暗了暗，忽然侧过脑袋将唇附上了对方脖后的腺体，Omega发出一声短促的惊叫，随即被刺入的牙齿与熟悉的信息素安抚了下来，那股来自身体深处的热似乎短暂地被隔离开，Alpha的气息从一点缓缓扩散，浸润了整个昏沉的大脑。

临时标记，Erik松下一口气，看着暂时安静下来的人，他做得还不错。毕竟总不能缩在路边的车里完成全套，他也无法保证自己能保持清醒，这种时候要是搞出个车毁人亡就太糟糕了，他扶着Charles给他系上安全带，又在手腕上咬了一口，抬脚踩下油门驶向了来时的路。

事实证明他这种水平的临时标记的确顶不了太久，几乎是大门关上的瞬间Charles就趁着他卸力的那一刻贴了上来，脑内的最后一点清明同样被烧了个干净，Erik在黑暗里只来得及圈上对方的腰，缠绕在一起的二人"砰"的一声撞向了门边的柜子，没有人喊疼，杂乱无章的吻顺着脖颈与下巴往上，嘴唇、牙齿、舌头，一片混乱里不知道谁的手在撕扯着衬衫的纽扣，他们踉踉跄跄地挪动着脚步，接着一起摔倒在了沙发上。

月光照进了屋内，Charles敞开的领口内裸露出大片的雪色肌肤，Erik的扣子也被解到了第三颗，他的手肘撑在对方的耳旁，俯下身近乎虔诚地在胸口落下一串吻痕，换来含混不清的几声带着醉意的呻吟，"等一下。"他突然想到了什么，猛地抬头站起了身。

而明显没反应过来的人手指还揪着他的衣角，"Erik……"Charles昏昏沉沉，只知道有股包围自己的安心气息被忽然抽离。"我马上就回来。"Erik咬咬牙掰开了对方的手，想想又凑过去亲了一口，"乖啊乖啊。"

这种安抚自然起不了什么用，但他又实在没把握Charles先前到底喝了多少，担心着明天醒来会不会头疼，Erik冲进了厨房倒了点水，又手忙脚乱地翻了好半天找出了解酒药，等到再回到沙发旁边时差点绊一跤，眼前的景象几乎要让他把杯子扔出去。

斜倚着靠垫的Omega紧闭着眼睛，已经湿透了的底裤堪堪褪了一半卡在膝弯，袖口挤进没办法完全打开的双腿间，两指吃力地探进了一片泥泞的洞口，湿濡的水声伴着喉咙里的抽泣，与乱窜的信息素一起冲击着他的大脑。Erik两步走过去蹲下身，努力平息着自己的声线："先把药吃了，来。"

然而递到嘴边的杯子显然被无视了，睁开的蓝眼睛只有眼泪汪汪的委屈，"你为什么要走掉，"Charles瘪瘪嘴，另两只含在舌尖的手指使他说话有些不清，"你都不理我，我好难受……"

"吃了药就不难受了，"Erik的弦紧紧绷着，他有怀疑自己之前恶补的那一堆"如何成为好爸爸"就是为了在此刻派上用场，"听话Charles宝贝。"好言好语劝了几声总算起了些效果，但紧接着从小穴内抽出的手指就拉扯出了一条银丝，不用想都知道那里恐怕已经被开拓得松软温热，随时等待着更加粗壮之物的捅入。"不够……"对方又是一副要哭出来的表情。

Erik在确认药片被安然咽下的下一秒便把杯子连同理智丢到了一边，他一把捞起Charles把他那条碍事的内裤扯下，一手解放出自己快要爆炸的小兄弟一手探进了正在发情的Omega体内，完全毫不费力地便插入了三根手指，"这么想要吗？"他按压着敏感的内壁听见对方断断续续的呻吟，透明的情液顺着手腕缓缓流下，双腿被折成M形按压在胸口，只需一声"自己抱住"便能立即收到配合的反应，被发情期完全支配的人完全耽于铺天盖地的情欲之中，甚至在不多的填充物离开后也只是睁着圆圆的眼睛，听话地打开自己，努力张合着穴口的嫩肉乖乖等待着。Erik的耐心也走到了尽头，他半跪在沙发上，两手捏着Charles的臀瓣便沉身挺入，即使是完全准备好的小穴面对如此尺寸的肉棒仍存在一定困难，前端刚刚进入时他的额头上已浮现一层薄汗，湿热的软肉一层层收缩挤压着柱身，身下的人同样在小声地抽气。

"疼吗？"他低声问道，感觉有只手摸索着攀上了自己的胳臂。

"进来吧。"Charles答道，指尖陷入了皮肤。

没有什么邀请比得上这一句动人，再一次挺身后终于齐根没入，二人在那一瞬间皆是长长地吐出了一口气，从身体到灵魂都是完全契合的雀跃。Erik俯下身在他日思夜想的人的锁骨上缓慢地舔吻，进入的绵软深处温度高得吓人，没有被标记过，直到这时他才完全放下心来，那一番醉话的可信度实在值得商讨，他一直心怀忐忑地留着几分力，总算确认了Charles真的没有怀孕。

他几乎要笑出声来，又或许是不小心把所想的话说出了口，身下的人在被填满了的饕足感里睁大了眼睛，哑着声音瞪过来："我都说过了我根本没有被标记过，你为什么一直不信！"

"我……"这件事情解释起来可就太漫长了，Erik当然无法在这种时刻组织起合适的语言，他抬起下巴欲去用亲吻直接堵住对方的嘴，却被偏着头直接躲开，泄愤似的一口咬在了肩膀上，"嘶——"吸着凉气控制住自己不去躲开，但顶在体内的灼热还是又深入了几分，正好碾磨在了某个要命的点上，一瞬间袭来的快感令Omega绷直了脚背泄出了一股情液，松了松牙齿便漏了几声颤抖的呻吟。

"呜……"被快感支配的泪从眼角滴落，Charles趴在自己的齿印上只能发出小声的泣音，"Erik我讨厌你。"

"我也爱你。"Alpha则这样答道，突然开始挺动着顶弄起刚刚的敏感之处，他也完全忍到了极点，对方白皙的皮肤上浮现出了青红的指印，他在惊叫声里顺着腰肢抚上了Omega胸前的两点，那里已经与半挂不挂的衣物布料摩擦到通红，颤巍巍地挺立在空气中像是等待着什么人的抚慰，手指按下时连穴肉都抽搐着搅紧了几分，"不要碰那里……"Charles牙齿陷入了下唇，含含糊糊地混杂着不成调的呻吟咕哝了两句。

"哪里？"这副身体实在是渴求了太久，每次的抽出都留恋似的收缩吸吮着柱身，不断流下的液体在交合之处滴落浸透了沙发的布料，Erik只能退回一半便又狠狠撞入，囊袋拍打得穴口都一片通红，他的捏住了一边的乳头微微扭转用力，"是这里——"接着另一边也被提起，画着圈搔刮蹭弄，"还是这里？"

自然不会有人回答他，Charles的眼圈哭得通红，性器操合的淫靡水声，升起又落下的高亢喘息，还有与抽插频率相同的咚咚心跳，两种信息素在室内飘散融合，仿佛生来就该如此契合亲密。

他们都是在风暴里飘摇的小舟，剩下唯一的联系就是相连的身体，Charles在又一次直捣中心的撞击抽噎着达到了高潮，大股温热的情液淋在Erik的顶端，润湿了整个柱身，连甚至都没有碰过的肉棒都喷出了点点白浊，他在混沌的白光里感到自己被抱了起来，对方还留在体内的部分由着重力瞬间顶入了不可思议的深度，但已经酸软的双腿完全使不上一点力气，他连"不要"都哑到喊不出来，只能任由处置地如洋娃娃般侵犯着移动。

Erik把他放在了床上，在察觉到腰部被双腿缠绕上时露出了看穿心意的微笑，他低下头又分享了一个狂乱到近乎窒息的吻，恶趣味地吸住对方柔软的舌头让他只能发出呜呜的哭吟，津液沿着姣好的下巴轮廓不受控制地划出晶亮的水痕，再被一一温柔地舔去，"对不起。"他突然出声道，眼底的人送来迷惑的目光："什……"

但没有下一句了，重新开始的抽插比先前来得更加大开大合，所有的话语都变成了破碎的词句，情热攀升着来到了一个新的高度，已经高潮过一次的人即使是处在发情期也承受不住如此高频率的撞击，内壁大概已经被完全操熟了，会就这样变成Erik的形状吧，变成怎么都合不拢，只能容纳精液与快感的淫乱身体，Charles望着天花板，汗水沾湿了发黏在额头上，他什么都喊不出来，混乱的情欲冲击里有几滴冰凉的液体落在了自己的肩膀上，是什么——他吃力地偏过脑袋，落在视线里的分明是Alpha紧闭双眼的侧脸。

然后一切意识都消失了，Erik在最后一刻顶入了生殖腔，他睁开眼睛，颤抖着手抚上Omega的脸颊，"Charles，Charles，让我标记你可以吗？"

"如果，你明天还能记得的话，和我在一起好不好？"

水果软糖味的甜香在鼻尖飞舞缭绕，昏过去的人沉沉地睡着，只有安静。

Erik低吼一声，射出了精液。

—TBC—

我本来想搞angry sex的，但查查实在太软了我写不出来呜呜呜呜呜

顺便查查的发情期提前是因为喝了酒以及作息不规律以及万万特殊的吸引力


End file.
